clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Ponds
Ponds, CT-411 or CC-6454, was a clone commander under High Jedi General Mace Windu who served in the 91st Reconnaissance Corps. He went to Ryloth to help the Twi'leks' planet escape capture from Wat Tambor. Afterwards, Ponds participated in the Battle of Malastare. Soon, he was captured by bounty hunters with Admiral Kilian and died on Slave I from a shot to the head by a Aurra Sing. History First Battle of Geonosis In 22 BBY, during the First Battle of Geonosis, Ponds fought with his brothers. He was under the command of Mace Windu and helped the Republic win the battle against the Separatists. He organized five clone commando units to follow Mace Windu's orders. Battle of Ryloth In 21 BBY,Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded Ponds was one of the commanders of the Battle of Ryloth during the Clone Wars. He went with Mace Windu to the planet's surface, but before he could reach the ground, Separatist proton canons fired at them and destroyed one of the three ships that were going to land. Mace Windu ordered High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi to destroy the canons so that the ships could land. General Kenobi did so, and the spaceships landed safely and the clone troopers and other Galactic Republic forces headed to Lessu, one of Ryloth's capitals. CC-0411, Lightning Squad, and a few All Terrain Armored Transports (AT-TEs) made their way across a cliff side when they were attacked by Separatist forces including AATs (All Armored Tanks). They destroyed a few AT-TEs, but Lightning Squadron was released for the backs of the AT-TEs and got rid of the opposing enemies. Mace Windu was in a holographic conversation with Republic commanders and realized that there were no reinforcements, so he got the help of Cham Syndulla and his gang, some freedom fighters.Mace Windu left with Razor and Stak, while Commander Ponds led his forces towards Lessu. While he was traveling, Hyena-class CIS droid bombers flew over the nearby city, killing the inhabitants. He reported to Master Windu, which convinced him to help Cham Syndulla, even though he disliked the Senator, Orn Free Taa. The group gathered together and concocted a plan: to activate the plasma bridge, which was the only way leading into the city, to make way for the forces to retake the capital. Windu, Razor, and Stak snuck their way onto an MTT, and successfully made their way to the other side. The ARF troopers activated the bridge, which created a path for the freedom fighter's and Windu's forces to go through. The fighters took over the city, and Windu captured Wat Tambor, but just after Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano destroyed the bombers that received orders from Count Dooku to destroy Lessu. He was last seen on Ryloth at the parade afterwards. Juma 9 Ponds went with Kit Fisto and Mace Windu to Juma 9 to help the Galactic Republic in the battle occurring there. The Commanders Cody and Ponds found two lightsabers without owners, but not before a skirmish two a few battle droids, which they took care of with Flak and another. They belonged to Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi, which received their lightsabers afterwards, and won the Battle of Juma 9. Behpour Some Jedi, along with Ponds, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and some clone troopers, helped sabotage a secret weapon that was going to destroy the Naboo sun. Malastare Ponds was seen during the Battle of Malastare when he investigated the missing troopers in a hole, created as a side effect to a bomb. The bomb was created to destroy only droids. Ponds, alongside troopers Hawkeye and Trapper discovered the Zillo Beast alongside General Windu. The four retreated, but not before the creature trampled Hawkeye. Ponds, Trapper and Windu made it out of the hole, while Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and his droid R2-D2 distracted the beast. Boba Fett and the Endurance While serving in the 91st, CT-411 told General Skywalker and Mace Windu to report to the bridge. During the time on the Venator-class Star Destroyer, Boba Fett left his infiltrated group of cadets and destroyed the reactor core. Ponds and a group of clone troopers went to see what had happened. He later replied and said that he would go down with the ship, Endurance. Bounty Hunters The Endurance crashed onto the surface of the planet, and he was captured along with Admiral Shoan Kilian and a clone trooper officer by a group of bounty hunters. He was going to be ransomed to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, but Aurra Sing decided to give a call and bring Mace Windu to them so that Fett could kill him. Boba was ordered to kill CT-411, but when hesitation set in, Aurra Sing did it herself. Afterwards, his corpse was left drifting in space. Armor and Equipment Ponds wore regular armor with a kama, two DC-17 hand blasters, and a phrase on the back of his helmet saying, "Some guys have all the luck". He had many maroon markings over many parts of his Phase I clone trooper armor. During the Battle of Geonosis, Ponds wore standard clone armor without any maroon marks on it. Instead, he had regular yellow armor. Soon after that, he customized his armor with blue markings and designed his helmet with eyes. By late 22 BBY, he possessed his signature brown armor. Appearances *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Battle for Ryloth'' * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''The Droid Deception'' Sources * * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Vol. III'' References Category:Clone trooper commander Category:91st Reconnaissance Corps Category:Dead characters Category:Clone troopers Category:Lightning Squadron Category:Juma-9 Squad